


【铁虫】抗拒 2

by A2019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2019/pseuds/A2019





	【铁虫】抗拒 2

托尼得知当天那个男孩已经被家长领出狱了，既感到十分幸运又不免一阵失落，关于为什么他会误出现在他的房间，大概是领班递错了钥匙偏偏送人进来的是一个新来的傻瓜蛋，很多路都还不熟悉。有时候，命运就是这么巧合，他没再追究什么，继续了在监狱里等待的日子。好在未到一个月，哈皮终于办完他安排给的所有事，大获全胜的男人踩着老对头的肩膀，在对方还未来得及做出反应就送他上了路。

深夜里，彼得抱着被子靠墙坐着，听着梅姨一阵紧似一阵的咳嗽声，感到前所未有的迷茫与无助。他是生着病出狱的，回到家大病了一场，烧到糊涂时一直对梅叫着对不起。好在他一向身体健康，很快的恢复起来。之前因为梅的病，他已经不上学了，因为想给梅弄些好一点的药而误入歧途，被关进了监狱。他没想到监狱里比他想的还要恐怖，他不知道对他们这些少年犯仅仅是吓唬的作用更多一些，而他受到的伤害仅仅是意外。他已经想不起来回来的第一天他是怎么糊弄过梅自己忍着下体撕裂的疼痛去清理的，直到现在，那种被那个男人的东西塞的满满的感觉一直没有恢复过来，他点亮了台灯，脱下了自己的睡裤，借着台灯的光线，慢慢低下头去看自己的私处，那里的伤已经好了，粉嫩紧致如初，后面的小洞也不再疼了，正是因为没有及时清理干净曾经灌满那里的精液才让他生病。如今，两个小秘密花园在灯光下微微颤动着，湿润收缩起来。彼得的脑海里不禁想起来被那个老男人撑开时胀痛感，感觉到一阵从未有过的痒意从那里传来，他微微喘息出声，咬着薄嫩地似乎一下子就咬破地嘴唇，试探着将中指伸进了两片禁忌的花瓣里，湿软的感觉令他害怕，但是那种想要被什么东西插入的痒意更厉害了，他狠心将整根放进去，模仿那个人的动作抽动起手指来，他的影子被灯光放大在墙上，他咬着被子呻吟着，动作越来越快，很快手指就被一股热流打湿了，男孩缓了一会，突然紧紧并拢双腿抱着被子哭了起来。  
彼得找到了一家可以让他暂时帮忙的餐厅，他的年纪找不到正经的工作，除了赚钱给梅姨看病，忙碌起来也帮助他可以暂时忘记那次可怕的被侵犯的经历。然而很快，他就发现自己不知道为什么总是很容易累，以前精力过人的小话痨不见了，他总是想睡觉吃不进东西，还一阵阵犯恶心。他害怕了，去药房买了测孕棒，在街头脏乱的公厕里一个绝望的结果吞噬了他，他不知道怎么办？不知道可以找谁帮忙，他不敢告诉梅自己被强奸怀孕，梅已经没钱吃那个昂贵的药了，他做不到跟她要钱去打胎。他呆坐到深夜才回到家的，脑海里被一个灰暗的决定笼罩。

恢复了自由的托尼又回到了过去劳累奔波和奢靡淫乱交织的生活，哈皮给他料理着一堆堆乱七八糟的后事，但是他心里清楚，老板如此耽于性欲，只不过是为了发泄压力和缓解孤独，没有人能走入他的内心。出狱后的老板似乎品味更加刁钻了，喜欢上了找双性人，他到处去欢场搜罗这种人但好像大多数都不欢而散了。现在已经快过去一个月了，老板并不如他想象的开心，反而越来越烦躁不安，简直像恐慌症又回来一样。今天他们来的这个地方是个高价会所，里面有大量的特殊性别人士的情色交易，当然，最多的还是打扮漂亮的男男女女和怀揣亿万的上流人士。他看着老板坐在大厅一边奢华的沙发上，身边围了两个清秀漂亮的双性人，看起来出乎意料的年轻羞涩，而托尼只是眼神迷离了一会儿，就又无聊地喝起酒来。  
忽然，他的目光像钉子一样盯到了一个方向，哈皮吃惊地望过去，只看到一个穿着黑色西装的男人怀里抱着什么人，被挡住了他看不清。  
托尼是在第三次细看之后才敢确定自己没有看错，继而一股强烈的措不及防的愤怒抓住了他，那个在自己身下说自己还在读书求他不要做的男孩，正在一个又老又肥的男人怀里，任由那个人将双手伸到他的衣服里，恶心至极地吻着他的肩膀。他控制不住将酒杯一把摔了过去。  
彼得正被强烈的不适折磨着，他感觉要用力咬紧牙关才能接受这个陌生人而不吐出来，突然感觉一阵巨响传来，接着那个亲着他的人被一把拉走，面前是一张他这辈子都不想见到的可怕的脸。  
“怎么？果然还是个出来卖的婊子嘛，在里面的时候装什么？怕我不给你钱？”托尼拉住他的手，咬牙死死地盯着他，男孩的头发似乎变长了点，依然是可爱清秀的样子，他想不通，想不通他会脏乱地再另外一个男的身下翻滚，嫉妒像毒草一样爬满他的神经。  
“是，我就是不做你的生意！”男孩脸颊红红的，身体微微发着抖。  
“看你这年纪，你几岁就出来做生意啊？十岁？”托尼盯着他被那个恶心男人扒开漏出的肩膀，仿佛想盯出一个洞来。  
“哎，你怎么回事，这是我先买下的！啊——”男人话还没说完，就被一枪击中了左手。  
“滚！”托尼将枪放回腰带，看着被吓呆住的男孩，“他给你多少钱？我给你十倍。”  
彼得回过神来，瞪住男人，“你给我一百倍我也不卖你！”  
这时，一个试探的声音传过来，“彼得，是你吗？”是内德，他最好的朋友，彼得崩溃地想，他一定是来劝自己走的，明明他刚才已经后悔想走了。  
“放开他！”内德颤颤巍巍的声音对着托尼说。  
“你是谁？”托尼又恢复了一向从容不迫的花花公子样。  
“我是彼得最好的朋友。”  
“原来他叫彼得。呵，出来卖的的朋友不该也是卖的，看你这样，卖不出去吧。”  
内德正想反驳，突然一个黑洞洞的枪孔对准了他，室内的人早就跑光了，内德吓得腿都软了，安静的室内满是几个人的呼吸声。  
“现在跪下给我口交，否则我杀了他。”轻描淡写的语气，如同惊雷一样在彼得的脑海爆开。  
“彼得！”内德哭出声，他们还是什么都不知道的无知青少年，头一次经受这种场面。  
彼得哭着俯下身，颤抖着解着他的腰带，因为抖的太厉害而几次都弄不开，托尼看着他被泪水肆虐的巴掌小脸，汹涌的怒火冷却了一些。他拉起男孩，抓紧他细白的手腕，扣住后脑用力吻他的嘴唇，肆无忌惮地在青涩的唇齿间勾动，不给他任何喘息地余地，口水顺着男孩的下巴流到了脖颈。  
男人停下来，转向内德，“回去告诉他家里人，他归我了，要多少钱跟我下属谈。”  
托尼托住彼得的臀部，抱起了他大步走进了后面会所特制的欢室。

托尼脱掉了全身的衣服，他观察这这个室内，从房顶到四墙还有窗帘和床上都是酒红色的带有玫瑰凹凸暗纹的奢华毛毯，床顶上令人迷醉的豪华灯饰放出幽灵般的光，床头两边架子上放着催情蜡烛，靠窗的架子上放着各种各样的性爱工具，五花八门，做工精巧。他炫耀一般甩着沉甸甸的性器走过去，想象着把这些东西一一用到这个不乖的男孩身上，转过头时，彼得却正盯着他，呆滞的目光似乎在想着什么，他已经乖乖脱掉了自己的衣服，全部裸露出来的白皙肌肤在酒红色的大床上格外夺目，他看到托尼看他，突然乖乖地张开了双腿，那处柔软的又紧迫的被嫩嫩阴唇包裹住的阴道彻底露了出来，那处更小的花蕾也向他张开了小嘴，男孩胸前的两颗小宝石似乎变大了，已经充血挺立起来，彼得看着他，手指插进去主动为自己扩张起来，毫不掩盖地透着欲望的呻吟从嘴里溢出，男孩扬起脖子，弯成一个好看的弧度。  
托尼眯着眼看着他做的这一切，下体已经涨的发疼，他看到男孩的手指带出越来越多的淫液，打湿了身下的被单，男孩的叫声绵软幼齿，引人犯罪。  
终于在男孩快要高潮的时候，他忍受不住亲眼看着他自慰，走到他的身边，仰面按倒了男孩，男孩主动抱住膝盖，将下体全部献给他。  
“你就是这样伺候你的客人的吗？”  
彼得听不懂一样用懵懂的目光看着他，托尼低骂了一声，将自己膨大的生殖器愤恨地插进了已经淫水泛滥的小穴。彼得又像痛苦又像舒服地抽了下气，身体随着对方的抽插颠簸起来。  
男孩抿紧双唇，任由对方怎么操，都没有再像第一次那样求饶，阴道已经食髓知味地紧紧吸吮着男人的粗壮，它已经懂得怎么享受男人给它的欢愉。  
托尼射了一次精，翻过身让男孩跪在在床上，又立刻从后面硬挺着干了进去，这样子进的更深。看着男孩被自己干的前后起伏无处可逃，哭叫出声，他恶意地揪住他胸前的一点拧转起来，“看你的样子，真像被爸爸干的小母狗。”  
彼得被他话里的侮辱意味弄的羞耻不已，不停地摇头，托尼却越干越猛，崩溃地男孩突然一声痛叫，“彼得？”托尼骤然停下，让看着男孩突然惨白的脸，抽出了自己，一股刺眼的血顺着各种液体一并流出。托尼脸色变青，抓过一边的毛毯包裹住两人，踹开门走了出去。  
“哈皮，快，去医院！”


End file.
